marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-TRN005)
| Last = | HistoryText = Eddie Brock Jr. was Peter Parker's closest childhood friend. However, the genesis of "Venom" had begun years earlier. A genetically engineered protoplasmic "Suit" was designed by Richard Parker and Edward Brock Senior. Richard intended it to be used for medical purposes in his quest to cure cancer, but Ed Sr. was more interested in the military applications of the suit. After the deaths of both Parker and Brock, Eddie Jr. continued the research, using two samples from a suit he found in his father's cold storage that were originally created for Richard Parker's DNA. One of these samples bonded with Peter. Afterward, Peter warned Eddie of the dangers of the Suit when its enhanced metabolism and aggression nearly drove him to kill. Eddie, angry with Peter for destroying the Suit, (their "inheritance") used a second sample to become Venom. The Suit took over Eddie and drove him insane, forcing him to feed on other humans to prevent it from devouring him. Eddie confronted Peter at his high school, where the two fought, with Eddie in the suit, attempting to consume Peter. The fight spilled out onto a nearby street, where Police arrived. Not knowing what Eddie had become, the police opened fire on Eddie, causing him to step onto a broken power line. Trask's Testing Adrian Toomes witnessed the battle and reported seeing the suit to Bolivar Trask. Venom had not actually died, contrary to the thoughts of Peter. He was now on the run, consuming bystanders in order to replenish his constantly depleting health. Venom later attacked a bar by hurling a motorbike through the entrance. The bike had belonged to Wolverine, who attacked Venom in retaliation. Despite Wolverine's abilities, Venom emerged victorious. Meanwhile, Trask hired Silver Sable to capture Venom. Venom managed to elude the Wild Pack for a while. Later the next day, Venom encountered and attacked Spider-Man on the roof of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. After being beaten, he was captured by Silver Sable, who delivered him to Trask. He was then kept in an energy cage, where Trask told him more about the Suit before demanding that Eddie 'test' it for him. Eddie agreed to put the suit through the 'testing', which consisted of Venom chasing Electro through Manhattan, finally fighting him in Times Square. Spider-Man arrived to fight Electro, only to be knocked out. However, Venom would not allow Electro to kill Spider-Man, resulting in the two villains fighting over the fallen hero. After defeating Electro, Venom was about to kill Spider-Man himself, only to be stopped by the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D., forcing him to escape and return to Trask. Later onboard a hovercraft above the city, Eddie revealed that Peter Parker was Spider-Man to Silver Sable. But when he transformed into Venom, she attempted to detain him, only for Venom to break out of the hovercraft, taking Sable with him as they fell towards the city. They later fought in the middle of the city streets, with Venom gaining the upper hand. The Wild Pack arrived, and after a long, brutal chase through the city, Venom easily wiped out the Wild Pack and crashed the hovercraft into the water. Venom later faced the Beetle, who had earlier collected a sample of the Sandman during his encounter with Spider-Man, and who was after a sample of the Venom Suit. Venom chased the Beetle into a warehouse, where he defeated him. Later on, Venom attacked Silver Sable on the Queensboro Bridge, knocking her out before carrying her across the city, only to be chased down and fought by Spider-Man, whom Sable was trying to capture. Spider-Man succeeded in defeating him but fell unconscious shortly after due to the tranquilizers Sable had shot him with earlier. Silver Sable delivered both Eddie and Spider-Man to Trask. Eddie then came face-to-face with Carnage, a creature born by Toomes injecting Peter with a serum to multiply the remnants of the Venom Suit in his blood. After a vicious battle throughout the building, Venom defeated Carnage and absorbed him, spitting Peter out. Eddie was granted full control of the Suit, which manifested white spider emblems similar those on Spider-Man's black suit. Venom then went on to attack Trask in his office in retaliation for everything Trask had put him through, but Spider-Man intervened and knocked him out through the window. Trask escaped to the rooftop helipad, but could not escape due to his inability to fly the helicopter. Venom followed and tried to kill him by pushing the helicopter off the roof, but was again defeated by Spider-Man. Eddie later tracked down and confronted Trask, who had been imprisoned for his actions. Exclaiming that he couldn't believe all Trask got was a few years in prison for his crimes, Eddie transformed into Venom and killed Trask. Now at peace with who he had become, no longer needing to devour to survive, and free from Trask's control, Eddie continues on with his on-the-run life as the monstrosity known as Venom. | Powers = Venom's powers all stem from the suit that has bonded to Brock. The suit was designated to restore and rebuild damaged body tissues, granting Venom tremendous regenerative abilities and augmenting his physical abilities. It can also project organic "webbing", and is capable of limited shapeshifting. | Abilities = Eddie has a natural aptitude for bioengineering. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *This version of Venom was originally confirmed to be in canon with the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. However, with the advent of the War of the Symbiotes arc, which adapted the game's storyline to an extent, this version was shown to be in its own continuity. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Эдвард Брок-младший (TRN005) Category:Brock Family Category:Cannibals Category:Insanity Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:2005 Character Debuts